camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod Abilities
Demigod Abilities are the inherited powers of a demigod. Although most share at least one trait of ADHD or Dyslexia, their abilities are dependent on their divine parentage. The gods are able to influence what powers their children possess. Children of Zeus/Jupiter *''Main article: Atmokinesis'' *''Main article: Aerokinesis'' *''Main Article: Electrokinesis'' Children of Zeus/Jupiter are stronger than regular demigods as their father is one of the Big Three, ruler of the heavens. They have command over their fathers' domain, the sky. Zeus They are known to possess natural leadership and bravery. Their strength is even more advanced than other demigods. Jupiter They are disciplined warriors and leaders and act out of a deep sense of duty, like all Romans. Children of Hera/Juno Hera/Juno is the goddess of marriage, so she doesn't and never will have demigod children. Though it can be speculated that if she had demigod children, they may be able to control emotional ties between people, or mainly be very empathic children with the power of Pathokinesis, the ability to control and manipulate the emotions of others. Children of Poseidon/Neptune *''Main article: Hydrokinesis'' *''Main article: Cryokinesis'' *''Main article: Geokinesis'' *''Main article: Atmokinesis'' Children of Poseidon/Neptune are stronger than other demigods due to their father being one of the Big Three. They have great control over their father's domain and its subjects. The can generate forces of nature such as storms, hurricanes and most of all earthquakes. Poseidon They are natural leaders. They are tested when it comes to controlling their emotions. Neptune They are more disciplined than children of Poseidon and know how to control their powers more effectively Children of Hades/Pluto *''Main article: Geokinesis'' *''Main article: Umbrakinesis'' *''Main article: Necromancy'' *''Main article: Phobikinesis'' *''Main article: Osteokinesis'' Children of Hades/Pluto possess greater power than most demigods as their father is one of the Big Three. They are themselves Underworld deities and possess great influence over their father's domain. They have complete control over the dead and the riches under the earth. They can inflict unknown curses on others. Hades They are more involved with dead and the underworld, and are more feared than most demigods, being children of the death god. Pluto They are more associated with riches and wealth, and are more disciplined than children of Hades, with a dislike of curses and are less respectful about death. Children of Demeter/Ceres * Main Article: Chlorokinesis * Main Article: Geokinesis * Main Article: Florakinesis Demeter's/Ceres' children are altruistic and passive half-bloods. Demigods of agriculture, they are diligent workers and excellent cooks as well. They can manipulate crops among other forms of flora and plant life. Demeter They are passionate about plant life and growth and are fantastic cooks. They dislike fighting, but don't be mistaken, they have no problem wielding weapons. Ceres They are more involved with architecture and agriculture, with a natural talent towards gardening. Children of Hestia/Vesta Hestia/Vesta is the only virgin goddess who doesn't have demigod children. If she did have any children, they probably would be gifted with pyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate fire and heat. Children of Ares/Mars *''Main Article: Telumkinesis'' *''Main Article: Pathokinesis'' *''Main Article: Pyrokinesis'' *''Main Article: Necromancy'' Children of Ares/Mars are more involved in violence than other demigods. Being demigods of war, they possess extensive knowledge over battle and weaponry, along with near invincibility. Ares They are more aggressive and vicious than other demigods, quick to anger and fight out of rash action and sheer conflict. They possess extensive knowledge of combat, as well as superior strength and overall physical prowess. Mars They are the most disciplined and swift of demigods and are great strategists and leaders. In battle, they are courageous and natural battlefield commanders. Children of Athena/Minerva * Main article: Telumkinesis Although she is a virgin goddess, Athena is able to conceive offspring by combining her mind with her lovers. Demigods of war and wisdom, Athena's children excel in intellectual pursuits and have exceptional skill in warfare, particularly strategy. Athena They are master strategists, and exceptionally skilled in hand to hand combat. They have a particular specialization for both invention and strategy and excel in intellectual pursuits. They have a passion for architecture and knowledge. Minerva Minerva values her chastity more than Athena does, so she doesn't even have demigod children. Children of Apollo *''Main article: Photokinesis'' *''Main article: Precognition'' *''Main article: Biokinesis'' *''Main article: Pyrokinesis'' Children of Apollo are superior healers, archers, musicians, and poets. They have more known powers than other demigods. They are able to afflict others with curses (e.g. rhymed speech, inability to lie, etc), they can detect lies and some acquire the gift of foresight, allowing them to see into the future. They have greater focus and accuracy. Since Apollo was trusted with more significant powers than any other immortals, it's safe to say his children are one of the most underestimated demigods, and their full power remains unknown. Archers of Apollo The Archers are Apollo's adoptive sons (including his own children), and are the most powerful demigods to exist, having been gifted some of Apollo's divine powers as well as the divine powers of their own parents. The are blessed with raw divine strength, speed, senses, as well as the power to control light and compel others to speak the truth. One ability not included is the power to see into the future. Children of Artemis/Diana * Main Article: Lunakinesis * Main Article: Umbrakinesis Artemis favours having demigod children every few millennia or so and only gives her children to worthy enough men, although she claims there aren't many out there. She conceives children in a similar way to Athena. Demigod Children Artemis Children of Artemis are masters of hunting and tracking. They are extremely skilled archers, their skills only surpassed by Apollo and his children. They can bend moonlight rays to their will and can even see in the dark. Diana Diana values her chastity more than Artemis does, and so she doesn't even have demigod children born from the mind. Hunters of Artemis The Hunters are her handmaidens and adoptive daughters. They accompany her wherever she goes, and are sometimes gifted the abilities of her demigod children. Children of Hephaestus/Vulcan *''Main article: Technokinesis'' *''Main article: Pyrokinesis'' *''Main article: Ferrokinesis'' *''Main article: Metallokinesis'' *''Main article: Telumkinesis'' Children of Hephaestus/Vulcan are master builders and craftsmen. Along with their mastery over craftsmanship and superior strength as demigods, some are blessed with power over fire and sometimes even metal. Hephaestus Children of Hephaestus are master builders and craftsmen. Their talent as engineers are second to none and they can instinctively detect, identify, and operate any piece of machinery. Vulcan Not much is known about the children of Vulcan, but they may be less technologically advanced than their Greek counterparts. Children of Aphrodite/Venus *''Main Article: Charmspeak'' *''Main Article: Amokinesis'' *''Main Article: Omnilingualism'' Children of Aphrodite/Venus are more attractive and have subtle powers compared to other demigods. With their mother being the goddess of beauty and love, they are natural experts in matchmaking with control over love magic. Some are even able to influence others with the strength of their voices. Aphrodite Children of Aphrodite are masters of love and matchmaking. They also seem to have greater clarity and sharper focus than most demigods, though many lack interest in fighting compared to other demigods. Venus There isn't much difference between children of Aphrodite and children of Venus because her forms are exactly the same, unlike the rest of the gods. Children of Hermes/Mercury * Main article: Audiokinesis Children of Hermes/Mercury are more cunning and nimble than other demigods. Because Hermes/Mercury is the god of dexterity, his children are considered to be very versatile in skill. In particular, they excel in athletics as well as business and thievery, being able to pick locks quickly and identifying curses and traps placed on locks. Hermes Children of Hermes are Jacks of all trades, due to their father being the god of so many diverse things. They are amazing thieves, able to stealing things without others noticing. They are also master at persuasion, and can even persuade people with their singing, like children of Aphrodite can do with Charmspeak. Mercury Children of Mercury are more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike than children of Hermes; though they still have a penchant for mischievous pranks and theft. Children of Dionysus/Bacchus : Main article: Chlorokinesis : Main article: Phobikinesis Children of Dionysus/Bacchus promote the growth of vegetation (such as vines), especially wine grapes. Furthermore, children of Dionysus/Bacchus are able to both cause and cure insanity, as their father is the god of madness. Dionysus The powers of Dionysus' children are connected to those of Demeter's children. They love gardening, like children of Demeter, though they only like growing wine grapes or starwberries. Bacchus There isn't much difference between children of Dionysus and children of Bacchus because his two forms are almost exactly the same. Children of Hypnos/Somnus : Main Article: Hypnokinesis The children of Hypnos/Somnus are powerful yet underestimated demigods, possessing an intimate control and knowledge of their father's domain and the metaphysical world respectively. Hypnos Children of Hypnos are seen as the most useless demigods, other than children of Eirene. They are known to always be sleeping, unless they are waken up, but always go back to sleep instantly. Somnus While children of Hypnos are in a usual tired state, children of Somnus are more disciplined and see it as a duty to remain awake. Children of Hebe/Juventas : Main Article: Hebekinesis '' they do possess an ever youthful appearance witch lasts an entire lifetime, and could live at least two centuries without any physical aging. They also have power over anothers age. Hebe Juventas Children of Iris/Arcus : ''Main Article: Photokinesis the children of Iris are exceptionally skilled as artists and communicators. They have power over light, mainly with rainbows. They also have Iris Arcus Children of Nemesis/Invidia *''Main article Tychokinesis'' Children of Nemesis/Invidia are always able to get their revenge, and are known to be loyal allies and merciless enemies. Nemesis Invidia Children of Nike/Victoria : Main Article: Tychokinesis Demigods of victory, Nike's/Victoria's children are highly competitive and intensely driven, causing them to excel as both athletes and fighters. They probably win in things that rely on luck as their mother is the goddess of victory. In some cases they are excellent at predicting a victory. Nike Victoria Children of Asclepius/Aesculapius Children of Asclepius/Aesculapius have great medical knowledge and healing traits. Their healing abilities are strong enough to bring someone back from the brink of death Asclepius They are great doctors and display a master knowledge over remedies and cures Aesculapius They make exceptional surgeons and doctors Children of Tyche/Fortuna : Main article: Tychokinesis Children of Tyche/Fortuna are prosperous half bloods, with fortunate lives. Although they can be random and unpredictable demigods, Tyche's/Fortuna's children have an uncanny penchant for both success and survival. Tyche Fortuna Children of Persephone/Proserpina : Main Article: Florakinesis : Main Article: Necromancy : Main Article: Umbrakinesis : Main Article: Chlorokinesis : Main Article: Atmokinesis '' Children of Persephone/Proserpina are underrated, powerful, and natural gardeners, able to control each and every type of flower. Persephone herself is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, two incredibly powerful deities, and marrying Hades gave her a hand in the Underworld as well, giving her powers from three of the original six Olympian gods. As such, her children can tap into powers over plants, the dead, darkness, and even weather to an extent - specifically springtime weather (wind, rain, and sunshine). They are allergic to mint, due to the Minthe drama that happened eons ago; mint to a Persephone child is like a spider to an Athena child; it is their kryptonite. They naturally have difficulty when having to choose between two extremes, and this can lead them to feel torn, a trait they inherited from their mother. They also have an affinity for floral-themed anything (flower crowns, floral print, etc) and have a bit of an addiction to pomegranate related things, like perfume, food, and ultimately, the pomegranate itself. They usually grow long hair that cascades in waves that ombre from black to brunette, blonde to black/brunette, or, though rarely seen, deep velvet to black. Persephone Persephone's children find children of Demeter completely irritable, but when they put their differences aside, they'll find that they can be the best of friends. Children of Persephone also get along very well with Hades' own offspring, whenever they do come around. Proserpina Children of Proserpina are strict, and can be viewed as bossy, since they act as if they were running their own kingdom. They also set off an unnerving aura, and their gaze can instill fear upon most people, specifically those with a weak will and/or mind (which is common). They are not to be crossed, as they hold the power of the Underworld and the force of an entire season within the palm of their hands. Children of Morpheus/Somnia : Main Article: Hypnokinesis Children of Morpheus/Somnia have powers similar to Hypnos'/Somnus' children, which are related to sleep. They are able to cause others to fall asleep and can manipulate dreams more fluently than the children of Hypnos/Somnus. They can also shape anothers dreams Morpheus Somnia Children of Enyo/Bellona Children of Enyo/Bellona are more chaotic than children of Ares/Mars. They possess excessive warfare knowledge and are weaponry experts, greater in combat than most demigods. Enyo They are as vicious as the children of Ares, quick to anger but not as easy to defeat Bellona They are more disciplined from the children of Enyo, focusing more on martial victory and focuse more on weaponry training than direct warfare Children of Eris/Discordia Eris Discordia Children of Pheme/Fama Demigods of fame, they are known to be famous celebrities Pheme Fama Children of Hecate/Trivia : ''Main article: Mystiokinesis : Main article: Umbrakinesis : Main article: Necromancy Children of Hecate/Trivia are powerful demigods, able to utilize all ranges of magic, sorcery, and witchcraft. Some are able to afflict terrible curses on others. Some have the power of necromancy. They are able to summon wild animals to assist them. Most are even able to control the mist Hecate Trivia Children of Phobos/Timor : Main Article: Phobikinesis Demigods of fear, the children of Phobos can induce powerful personal fear into others. Phobos Timor Children of Deimos/Formido : Main Article: Phobikinesis Children of Deimos are far more powerful than Phobos' children, able to scare alot more people at once, and with alot more fear Deimos Formido Children of Boreas/Aquilon : Main Article: Aerokinesis : Main Article: Cryokinesis Boreas Aquilon Children of Eurus/Vulturnus : Main Article: Aerokinesis Eurus Vulturnus Children of Notus/Auster : Main Article: Aerokinesis : Main article: Pyrokinesis Children of Notus Notus Auster Children of Zephyrus/Favonius Main Article: Aerokinesis Zephyrus Favonius Children of Eirene/Pax Children of Eirene/Pax always follow their mother searching for harmony and world peace, and are shown to dislike weapons and war, but are willing to use violence when it is required. Eirene They dislike fighting and weapons, though they will use violence when it is required of them Pax They are more disciplined than children of Eirene, and are more tolerant towards voilence and weaponry, as they believe it is the only way to peace. Children of Dike/Justitia Children of Heracles/Hercules : Main Article: Aerokinesis : Main Article: Electrokinesis Children of Heracles/Hercules are some of the strongest among demigods. They have natural leadership like children of Zeus/Jupiter and a tempter like the children of Ares/Mars. Heracles Hercules Children of Ariadne/Ariana Ariadne Ariana Children of Gelos/Risus Demigods of laughter, they are very humerous half-bloods, even in deadly situations. They can manipulate another's happiness and positive emotions. They also have some control over madness, able to make people insane with laughter. Gelos Risus Children of Harmonia/Concordia Harmonia Concordia Children of Thanatos/Letus : Main Article: Umbrakinesis : Main Article: Necromancy Thanatos Letus Children of Eros/Cupid : Main Article: Amokinesis Children of Eros Eros Cupid Children of Palaemon/Portunus Children of Palaemon/Portunus have a greater deal of endurance and sense of smell than other demigods and are shown to be more bloodthirsty and agressive than Ares'/Mars' children. Some of Palaemon's/Portunus children are known to turn into sharks while underwater. They are known for their advanced strength and swimming ability. Palaemon Portunus Children of Phrike/Horror : Main Article: Phobikinesis : Main Article: Necromancy Children of Phrike/Horror are more horrifically imposing (but not in physical appearance) than other demigods, able to frighten even immortals. They are able to induce great terror and madness in others. Children of Caerus/Occasio : Main Article: Tychokinesis Children of Caerus/Occasio are extremely fortunate demigods, with both luck and victory in their favour Caerus Occasio Children of Chloris/Flora Chloris Flora Children of Eleos/Clementia Children of Eleos are very merciful demigods. Eleos Clementia Children of Macaria : Main Article: Umbrakinesis : Main Article: Necromancy Macaria Children of Melinoe : Main Article: Umbrakinesis : Main Article: Necromancy Macaria Children of Nyx/Nox : Main Article: Umbrakinesis Nyx Nox Children of Gaea/Terra : Main Article: Geokinesis Gaea Terra Children of Aeolus : Main Article: Aerokinesis Aeolus Children of Circe : Main Article: Mystiokinesis Circe Children of Khione : Main Article: Cryokinesis Category:Abilities